zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Command Wolf
The Command Wolf is a Wolf-type of Zoid, one of over 200 mechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. First released as a model kit for the Helic Republic faction in 1986, the Command Wolf is one of the most reproduced Zoids in the entire franchise, and plays major roles across the franchise; in particular in its anime, video game, comic, and manga appearances. Overview The Command Wolf is a fast and agile Zoid, one of the fastest Zoids of its size. Its speed gives it a good deal of flexibility, allowing it to perform in various roles. Command Wolves have been used in strike, recon, and assault operations, amongst others. Its back-mounted weapons turret can detach and act as a separate recon platform, further expanding its capabilities. The Zoid does have two weaknesses. Firstly, it is poorly armoured for its size, and rather vulnerable to heavier Zoid weapons. Secondly, the weapons of the basic Command Wolf design are rather weak, although later variants address this flaw. The Command Wolf is based around an easily modifiable chassis; as a result multiple variants have been created. The first was the Command Wolf Mk II which offered overall improvements in performance, including an increase in running speed and improved electronic systems. However, this variant did not address faster top speed nor did it address the Zoid's weak weapons. The later Command Wolf Irvine, also known as the Command Wolf LC did boast improved weaponry, in the form of a single, powerful long-range beam cannon mounted on the back, supplementing the existing guns, though the weight of the weapon compromised the Zoid’s speed and agility. A third variant, the Command Wolf AC combined the existing chassis with the CP-04 Attack Unit. Along with improvements and refinements to the Zoid's systems, this resulted in a vastly improved machine overall. Again slower than the standard Command Wolf due to the increased mass, the AC is nevertheless the most advanced and capable version of the Command Wolf. In addition, the Command Wolf AC had a booster on both rear legs, and when activited, brought the Command Wolf's top speed back up. Battle Story appearances The Command Wolf first appeared in ZAC 2042, as a response to the new generation of Zenebas Zoids, including the Black Rhimos and Wardick. Larger than the previous Helic "soldier" Zoids, the Command Wolf was designated as the Helic Army's new standard frontline weapon. Besides acting as a soldier machine, the Zoid was used to lead groups of older, smaller Zoids, giving it its name. Despite the Command Wolf's abilities, it was still outmatched by the Zenebas Zoids, and the Helic Republic suffered a string of serious defeats. In ZAC 2046, a new version of the Command Wolf was introduced. Designated as the Command Wolf Mk II, this version featured improved performance and electronics. Despite this, the Command Wolf Mk II had a relatively short service life, being replaced by the Houndsoldier in ZAC 2053. Following the meteor strike of ZAC 2056, the Republic lost the ability to build their more advanced Zoids. As a result, the Command Wolf was reintroduced to service. A new model, designated RZ-009, was developed, based on the Command Wolf Mk II. This new Command Wolf became a mainstay of the new Helic army, and several extra weapons systems were developed primarily for use by this Zoid. In ZAC 2100, a new version of the Command Wolf was introduced, the Command Wolf AC. This version was based on the popular combination of the Command Wolf with the CP-04 Attack Cannon, but also featured improvements to the electronics and combat systems, making it superior to any other Command Wolf. The Command Wolf AC was initially used only by the Republic Army's Flash Division, but was later issued to other units. Other variants were used during the war; including a midnight-blue version featuring improved performance. Several units were captured by the Guylos Empire and used for both covert operations and the development of systems for the Lightning Saix. Most Command Wolves in the Republic's service were destroyed during Gunter Prozen's coup attempt in the Empire's capital. Following this, the Republic began to replace the Command Wolf with new Zoids like the Leostriker, and revived pre-meteor designs like the Arosaurer. Media appearances Anime The Command Wolf has been present in every Zoids anime series, and in all but Genesis, a Command Wolf belongs to a main character. Numerous other examples are also featured. Chaotic Century In Zoids: Chaotic Century, a Command Wolf is used by Irvine for the entire series. To begin with, this was a standard (albeit repainted) Zoid; it later upgraded with a more powerful long ranged cannon between the original two. In one epsiode it was used to test a "multiple missile diffusion system" originally designed for the Gojulas. It added a large eight missile rack, and a pair of weapon pods on the head that included machine guns and flare launchers. The missiles explode in mid-air, showering the target with heavy spikes. This was not the first Command Wolf seen in the series; a pair of yellow Command Wolves appears in the first episode, belonging to members of the Desert Alcavaledo Gang. Numerous other Command Wolves appear in the service of the Helic Republic's military, along with a prototype urban warfare variant with heavy weapons, known as the Power Reinforced Command Wolf. This variant was not based on a model kit. It is revealed that Van Flyheight's father owned and piloted a Command Wolf called Zeke, after which Van’s Organoid is named. Guardian Force Irvine's use of his Command Wolf continues for the first half of Zoids: Guardian Force, until irreparable combat damage by Raven's Geno Breaker forced him to implant his Command Wolf's combat data into a prototype Imperial Lightning Saix. Again, multiple Command Wolves are seen in use by the Republic military and some other characters. The majority of the Helic Command Wolves in Guardian Force are equipped with the CP-04 Attack Cannon. New Century Zero In Zoids: New Century Zero, a blue Command Wolf is piloted by Brad Hunter. This Command Wolf is initially seen with the same gun as Irvine's Command Wolf, but is later upgraded to the Command Wolf AC. Fatal damage to Brad's Command Wolf results in Brad's capture by the Backdraft Group, from whom he steals a Shadow Fox. Fuzors In Zoids: Fuzors, Helmut pilots a blue Command Wolf AC. During a flashback, it is seen that he has owned the same Zoid for over ten years. About mid-way through the series, his Zoid gains the ability to fuse with Sigma's Leostriker, forming the Command Striker. His Command Wolf has been somewhat modified from the norm; amongst other things, it is equipped with a Strike Laser Claw system. Helmut's Zoid survives the end of the series, making it unique amongst Command Wolves in the anime. The creation of the Command Striker Fuzor Zoid permanently changes the armor of Helmut's Command Wolf AC to white. Genesis Command Wolf LCs have appeared in Zoids: Genesis, used against the Digald Empire's troops. These Command Wolves were easily defeated until they developed the technique of shooting Bio Zoid's jaws, destroying them in one shot. UK Zoids Comics Zarwolf's only appearance in the UK comics was limited to a promotional flyer of dubious canonicity. It was not clear if Zarwolf was a unique Zoid or a common type. Manga In the Chaotic Century manga (based loosely on the anime), the Command Wolf belonging to Van's father (named Zeke) is revived by the Organoid Zeke in the first issue. After destroying itself to save the villiage from a rampaging Zaber Fang, Van later upgrades to a Shield Liger. Irvine does not appear with a Command Wolf in the manga. Instead, he pilots a Stealth Viper for the majority of the series. Multiple forms of the Command Wolf, including those armed with Long Range Cannons and missile launcher racks, are used by the Republican army. These do not play a major part in the series. Video games The Zoids Saga series of Game Boy Advance games introduces several additional Command Wolf variants. The Climber Wolf is modified for mountain combat operations, and mounts a pair of high-powered laser weapons. The Urban Warfare Command Wolf from Chaotic Century is also featured in the game, and is named the Command Wolf Town. Finally, a two-headed Command Wolf, called the Cerberus Wolf, also appears. In Zoids VS II (Zoids Battle Legends), the Command Wolf is one of the four Zoids available at the beginning of the game. As with the Saga series, multiple variants of the Command Wolf are present within the game. Models The Command Wolf is a popular Zoid, and is one of the most reproduced kits in the Zoids range. Original Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Command Wolf kit comes on four frames, along with a wind-up motor, a semi-transparent canopy cover, eight rubber caps, a metal gear, two small chromed gold pilots, and label sheets. The Command Wolf is moulded in white and grey, with silver weapons, and a smoke-coloured canopy. The Command Wolf's construction is relatively simple and straightforward, rather typical for a Zoid of its size. The Zoid uses a wind-up motor for its motion; once wound, the Command Wolf will walk forward with a rather stiff-legged gait. The Zoid has one unique feature, in that it can walk at two different speeds. The head and neck can be raised or lowered; when lowered the metal gear is integrated, slowing the speed of the walk. The Command Wolf was released in Japan in 1986, with production continuing until about 1987. Original European Release The Command Wolf was released in the UK and Europe in 1986-1987, under the name Zarwolf. There were no changes to the model, aside from packaging. Command Wolf Mk II In 1987, TOMY introduced a new version of the Command Wolf, replacing the existing one in production. This version had a new colour scheme, white armour and blue structure in place of the original white and grey, as well as golden weapons. There were no changes to the mould. New Japanese Release The Command Wolf was re-released in 1999 with the first wave of New Japanese Release Zoids. The new version was based on the original Command Wolf's colours, having white armour over a light grey structure, and a clear orange canopy. The pilots were recoloured in dull grey. Several additional weapons kits were produced for the Command Wolf. Some of these were also designed for use with other Zoids. *The CP-04 "Attack Unit" consists of a pair of heavy beam cannons that mount on the Zoid's back, in place of the standard cannons. It also includes a pair of 'boosters' that attach to the Command Wolf's rear legs. *The CP-06 "Bomber Unit" consists of four missile launchers designed for use by the Pteras. Two of these can also be used by the Command Wolf, mounted on the forelegs. *The CP-14 "Viking Lance" consists of a large lance that can be mounted on the Zoid's forelegs. Command Wolf Irvine A redesigned Command Wolf was produced in the NJR as a tie-in to the Zoids: Chaotic Century anime, designated Zi-024. Known as the Command Wolf Irvine, this Command Wolf was primarily grey, with dull red and black armour. The model kit included a Long Range Cannon upgrade (which has not been released individually), along with custom stickers, and two pilot figures of Irvine (one sitting, one standing). It did not include the standard pilot figures. Command Wolf AC Another variant of the Command Wolf in the NJR's main line, the Command Wolf AC is designated RZ-042, and is moulded in metallic blue and black. The Command Wolf AC kit also contains a CP-04 Attack Unit. No other changes were made to the model. New American Releases The Command Wolf AC was released in North America by Hasbro, as a part of their initial Zoids release in 2001. This version was identical to the NJR version, except for the packaging. The Command Wolf Irvine was later released by Hasbro in 2003, again identical to the NJR version. Hasbro never released the standard Command Wolf in North America. Both Zoids were also re-released, in near identical packaging, as part of the New Pacific Release. Command Wolf Red Another limited edition model packaged with the Genobreaker's Story Game Boy Color game during its first release. This Command Wolf was moulded in vine red and black, with blue rubber caps, and a green canopy. This Zoid is actually a part of the Guylos Empire, and came with an altered sticker sheet to reflect this. Command Wolf Blue A limited edition version of the Command Wolf was released by TOMY in 2001 and was packaged with the second release of the Genobreaker's Story Game Boy Color game. This version was colored dull blue, with a black structure and gold trim. Command Wolf Midnight Blue A limited edition version of the Command Wolf was released by TOMY in 2001. This version was colored dark blue, with a black structure and silver trim. New English Releases The Command Wolf was re-released by TOMY in the UK in 2004. This version was identical to the NJR Command Wolf, except for the packaging. The Command Wolf Irvine variant was also re-released in the UK. Again, the model was identical to the NJR version, the only changes being to the packaging. Command Striker Another variant of the Command Wolf AC was released in the Fuzors model line. The Command Striker was recoloured in a pearly white, but did not contain the CP-04 Attack Unit. The model was packaged with a recoloured version of the Leostriker, along with an additional frame of parts that could be used to combine the two Zoids. Fuzors The Command Wolf AC was re-released as a part of the Fuzors line in 2004. This version is coloured a duller metallic blue than the NJR Command Wolf AC, and comes with different labels (to reflect its Team Mach Storm allegiance) and blue pilots. Command Wolf HT A limited edition kit released as a part of the Fuzors line, the Command Wolf HT (Holotech) was moulded in black, clear black and red. The kit was based on the regular Command Wolf, and did not have any extra weapons. A limited edition Holotech Leostriker was released in the same colours. Genesis A recoloured Command Wolf Irvine has been released as part of the Genesis line, as the Command Wolf LC. This kit is remoulded in light desert tan and brown, contains a different sticker sheet, and does not have the special Irvine pilot figures, instead containing a single regular grey pilot figure. This version suffers from clear signs of mould wear. High-end Master Model In mid 2007, a high-quality remodelled Command Wolf was released by TOMY and Kotobukiya as the second release of the High-end Master Model line. A second, limited edition release of the HMM model was recoloured and refactioned as a Zenebas Empire Zoid, and replaced the main weapons with a redesigned Long Range Cannon. A third variant was also reproduced; a redesigned Command Wolf AC, equipped with a small gatling gun and double barreled cannon on its right and left shoulders respectively, along with a redesigned CP-04. Related Zoids The Command Wolf is a component Zoid of the Command Striker 'Fuzor'-Zoid. This Fuzor combines the Command Wolf with the Leostriker Blox Zoid. See the Leostriker article for further information on the Command Wolf as a component of this Fuzor. Category:Zoids Category:Wolf-Type Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids